


Loose Ends

by iiMistyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anti Lila, Gen, Lila is a liar confirmed, Salt, The Tea has been spilt ☕️, You are exposed, ml salt, she kinda gets a redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMistyy/pseuds/iiMistyy
Summary: Lila gets exposed





	Loose Ends

Lila always knew that one day she would get exposed for the liar that she was, but she never knew that she would be the undoing of herself. 

The day started like always, her mother was already gone but had left her daily "loving" message. Which Lila absolutely detested but she kept that little detail to herself. Then she would make her way to school, but instead of all of her adoring fans waiting for her in Miss Bustier's classroom, there was absolute anarchy.

"You lied." The accusing glares from her classmates completely took her for surprise.

"What do you mean?" She feigned innocence, while putting on the most clueless face that she could muster.

"Yesterday after the akuma attack, I managed to snag an interview with Ladybug for the Ladyblog and I asked her about her "best friend" Lila Rossi. And Ladybug told me very bluntly that you two are NOT friends and that the first time she met you was the Volpina incident." Alya presented the video to Lila. 

Lila managed to watch the video without breaking her façade, "That's because yesterday me and Ladybug got into a fight about something silly, this was just her petty little revenge. And also we never met in person till the Volpina incident. We face timed ever so often!"

"Then explain this! After the interview with Ladybug I wondered what else you lied about so I did a little fact checking. Rose?" Alya glanced in Rose's direction.

"When Alya texted me yesterday about you being a liar, I didn't think you could be capable of such a thing. So I texted Prince Ali to see if I could get any information about what you did on Heroes day! And he had absolutely no idea what I was talking about."

"And also Ladybug would never act so petty about anything. After I was akumatised into Queen Wasp, Ladybug was so understanding and she even gave me a second chance when we fought Maledikator! She's cool like that."

"And your tinnitus which magically got healed by Ladybug's powers, that was also a lie because the miracle cure can only cure things which happened due to magic."

"And for the life of me, I couldn't find anything to do about Jagged Stone owning a kitten! And also what's the name of the song Jagged Stone wrote for you again?"

Lila now realised she was now trapped like a fox in a cage and desperately tried to conjure up another lie and her gaze fell upon Marinette. "What about Marinette! She is obsessed with me. Since the first day I came here, she’s been bullying me.” She managed to force out crocodile tears.

“But unlike you, Marinette has never lied to us.” Alya turned to face her best friend, “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I told you to fact check even though I never did.”

Marinette just gave her a sympathetic smile and continued viewing the downfall of Lila with her popcorn in hand.

“Wait. It’s all a misunderstanding, I just thought that you guys all wouldn’t like me because in my old school I was bullied and no one liked me. So I thought you would just do the same.”

“But you didn’t have to lie Lila. We would’ve accepted you either way but now it’s too late. You have lost all of our trust.”

“Ok. I just hope one day I can make it up to you guys.” She looked down and walked out of the room. But then looked at Marinette one final time, “I’m sorry.”

Silence echoed throughout the room. Until it was finally broken by a huff from Chloé. “I never liked her anyways.”


End file.
